¿Sabes, Daniel?
by Nakokun
Summary: Danny recibe una carta de alguien inesperado, con cosas aún más inesperadas que se revelan en su interior. Capítulo único.


.-.

¿Sabes, Daniel?

.-.

.-.

¿Sabes, Daniel?

Nunca te consideré realmente como mi enemigo, por más que interfirieras siempre en mis planes. Tampoco quería dañarte... mucho. Sé que eres fuerte, y más de lo que aparentas. Sé que tu carga es más pesada que la mía, porque tienes al enemigo por partida doble en casa. Y si bien concordamos en uno, eso no es suficiente para ti.

Y no sólo porque éramos los únicos mitad-fantasma en el mundo, sino porque tenía la esperanza, lejana pero siempre presente, de que algún día vendrías a mí. Serías mi hijo, mi discípulo y mi esperanza, y olvidaríamos todas nuestras diferencias. Y sé que debías sospechar algo, porque veinte años de entrenamiento es mucho. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que podría haberte vencido en cada uno de nuestros encuentros con facilidad? ¿No querías admitir que te dejaba ganar, obligándote a crecer, aunque eso me costara mucho sufrimiento?

¿No te dabas cuenta que, en cierta forma, te entrenaba para que cada día fueras más fuerte y explotaras tus habilidades? Aunque no lo aceptaras, te estaba _adiestrando_, y si bien había algunas cosas que nunca abandonaste, el resultado era mejor del esperado.

¿Sabes, Daniel?

Pronto me di cuenta que Maddie era menos importante para mí de lo que pensaba. Llámalo obsesión, o deseo de venganza, aunque creo saber qué es. Quería tener a la madre de tan asombrosa criatura, aunque mi objetivo principal eras tú. Quizás la larga espera (casi la mitad de mi vida) me hizo pensar otra cosa, pero me he hallado pensando más en ti que en ella. No en un sentido romántico sino que, cuando te veo, siento envidia por Jack.

Y no por lo que piensas. Jack Fentom tiene a Maddie, pero además te tiene a ti. Y creo entender el orgullo que deben sentir tus padres y tu hermana Jazz. Yo dispongo de medios para que no relacionen a Plasmius conmigo, pero tú no. Sólo cuentas con dos amigos y una hermana, y tienes a tres cazafantasmas cerca, dos de los cuales viven bajo tu mismo techo. No sé cómo haces para mantener el secreto, y que nadie se entere de lo que sabes sobre Danny Phantom. Quizás te tocó un lugar lleno de personas frívolas, que no se preocupan por saber qué hay más allá de sus narices. Y te mereces más que eso. Y yo quiero ofrecerte todo lo que desees.

¿Sabes, Daniel?

La verdadera razón por la que quería un hijo que fuera tu imagen y semejanza fue por mi soledad. No sé cómo relacionarme con la gente. Quizás demuestre lo contrario, pero sólo en la superficie. Hace años que no comparto una tarde con alguien al que considere amigo, porque olvidé cómo hacer amigos. No recuerdo haberme tomado vacaciones de más de un par de días en mis veinte años de trabajo.

No eres lo que yo quería como un hijo: eres mucho mejor, porque tienes muchas cualidades que, hasta que te conocí, no consideraba como buenas. Y ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. El verte a ti, tan constante en tu lucha contra los fantasmas que amenacen la tranquilidad de tu ciudad, me llena de algo que no he sentido en veinte años, desde mi accidente con el primer intento del portal hacia la Zona Fantasma. No es orgullo, ni tampoco alegría, sino una mezcla de ambos. Y tú eres la _única_ causa.

¿Sabes, Daniel?

A veces iba a Amity Park sólo para verte. Me mantenía invisible y entraba a tu habitación mientras dormías. El verte tranquilo y relajado, sin preocupaciones en tu sueño, me aliviaba el corazón. Estuve a punto de abrazarte muchas veces, porque eres mi mas grande anhelo. Estás tan cerca y tan lejos, que me lastima. Mi mayor deseo es ser tu padre, y que tú me aceptes como tal. Es un sueño vano, pero soñar es una de las pocas cosas que no he perdido desde que apareció Plasmius.

Quizás no lo sospeches, o ni siquiera se te haya ocurrido, pero he llegado hasta a tolerar Jack con tal de verte cerca. Tus miradas de desprecio, hasta de odio, son balas que dan directo a mi alma. Sólo para que no me odies he desmantelado mi portal hacia la Zona Fantasma. Ahora que sé qué es lo que quiero, no lo necesitaré más. Y quiero decirte que nunca más verás a Plasmius. He renunciado a él hasta tanto me demuestres que es necesario. Y no para hacer daño, sino para entrenarte.

No quería esconderlo más. Tienes la libertad de hacer con esta carta lo que quieras. Quizás ni siquiera abras el sobre, pensando que es (otra) trampa. Pero si lo abriste, y llegaste hasta este punto, gracias. Tenía que decírtelo, aunque no fuera cara a cara. Quizás no me creas, por todo lo que hice, y todo lo que te hice desde que nos conocemos.

Pero al menos lo he intentado.

Eres lo que da sentido a la existencia de muchos, y no sólo de aquellos a los que ves a diario. Espero que, algún día, puedas verme con una sonrisa sincera. Que me llames padre es mucho, y que me consideres como tal es soñar demasiado, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

Atentamente,

Vlad Masters.

.-.

.-.

Un capítulo único que me salió una noche, y que no pude dejar de escribir. Aún estaba en mi cabeza la imagen de Vlad dándole un abrazo protector a Danny en "Hijo del Agua" y recordé ciertas escenas en la serie que me hicieron pensar. Vlad puede sentir, por más que a veces se porte como un villano (Bueno, sí, es un villano, pero sentir, siente) Además me entró el gustito por escribir fanfics de ésa serie, y ya estoy pensando en el siguiente fanfic (no yaoi, por si quedaban dudas) de Danny Phantom.

Nos leemos

Nakokun.


End file.
